With the proliferation of computer software viruses, including spyware and other malicious types of code, many users are implementing defenses such as anti-virus software, as is available from Symantec Corporation of Cupertino, Calif. This anti-virus software, however, requires the vigilance of the user in maintaining the virus-detection signatures for the anti-virus software. The anti-virus software may not recognize new viruses if the virus signatures are not updated. As is known, the updates to the virus signatures are available from a central server usually provided by the anti-virus software vendor.
In addition to keeping the anti-virus signatures up to date, maintaining the patch level of the operating system (OS) of the computer, for example, Microsoft Windows available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. is also an important part of maintaining a system to be as secure as is possible. Operating system patches and updates are made available on a regular basis, also from the vendor of the OS, and their installation on a given system better insures that as much protection as is possible against malicious software is being implemented.
Thus, while the tools may be available to an end user for implementation against malicious code, the installation of these updates still requires either user intervention or automatic download during “off hours” using a scheduled maintenance process to assure that the system is up-to-date for its software protection. In addition, accessibility to the update servers that provide, for example, the virus signatures or OS updates, is necessary to remain compliant. If access is prevented or servers are temporarily unavailable for any reason, security is potentially compromised.